Flow Snow
by chocolate caramel coffee
Summary: Yang dimaksud dengan 'salju yang mengalir' itu adalah kebahagiaan yang diperoleh seseorang dan tak akan lenyap sampai kapanpun. Tapi... apakah Tatsuki mampu mendapatkan 'salju yang mengalir' miliknya? Karena mata hatinya itu telah tertutup...
1. Prologue

**FLOW SNOW**

**Chapter 1**

-**Prologue-**

* * *

><p>Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar jeritan kesedihanku, dari tempat seperti ini, dalam kegelapan.<p>

* * *

><p>Bunga Poppy itu tergeletak di lantai. Sementara sang empunya yang samasekali tak terima, mengambil sebilah pisau dari dalam dapur, dan menghujamkannya berkali-kali ke arah tubuh seekor anjing –yang tentu tak tahu apa kesalahan yang barusan ia perbuat.<p>

.

A Bleach fanfiction

Flow Snow by **Yacchan-chi**

Bleach by **Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Malam pertengahan musim dingin, seekor anjing Siberian Husky untuk yang terakhir kalinya berhenti menggonggong. Ia tersungkur, diam, tak bergerak. Darah tercecer di mana-mana. Sementara itu di sampingnya, seorang gadis –yang usianya tak sampai 13 tahun, membelai-belai bulu anjing yang lembut itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau, yang juga berlumuran darah. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum. "Hewan bodoh sepertimu, pantas untuk mati."

"Xavier, ini makanan untukmu!" seorang lelaki membuka pintu rumah itu, tiba-tiba terkejut melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. "A-apa yang kaulakukan?" sergahnya sembari merengkuh hewan piaraan tersayangnya itu.

"Dia, hewan bodohmu itu, telah merusak karangan bunga yang kubuat! Dia pantas untuk mati! Mati! Hewan bodoh seperti itu pantas…"

Plaakk! Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi mungil gadis itu. Sang lelaki tadi terus memaki-maki bahkan tak segan untuk menarik rambut hitam gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"Dasar kau anak tak tahu balas budi! Anak haram! Kau sama iblisnya seperti Ayahmu! Kau pantas menerima ini!"

Tidak terhitung berapa banyak pukulan dan tamparan yang diterima gadis itu. Ia hanya menunduk, meskpiun rambut hitamnya yang cepak tak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam, menahan gejolak amarah yang selama ini ia pendam. Gadis itu semakin menggenggam erat pisaunya, kemudian maju mendekati lelaki itu, dan menghujamkannya ke perut –bukan dada atau ulu hati, karena ia memang tak berniat membunuh lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu terduduk sembari memegangi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah. Ia semakin keras memaki-maki gadis yang telah menusuknya, tapi percuma. Gadis itu, telah menutup mata hatinya. Ia pergi. Dan hanya membawa bunga Poppy karangannya –yang sebagian mahkota bunganya telah koyak karena anjing Siberian Husky yang belum lama meregang nyawa itu merusaknya.

* * *

><p>Jreeng jreeng~!<p>

Akhirnya selese juga fict saya yang (lumayan) ancur ini. Fict ini masih baru prolognya saja lho, sementara yang lainnya ditunggu, ya. Dikarenakan mulai besok sampai dengan Jumat saya ga pegang kompie sama modem lagi (maklum sibuk belajr XD), jadi kemungkinan chapter 2-nya baru akan dipublish minggu depan.


	2. Her Smiles is not a Concern for Me

**FLOW SNOW**

**Chapter 2**

**-_Her Smiles is not a Concern for Me-_**

* * *

><p>Sore itu, salju turun melambat. Jalanan tampak indah dengan gundukan salju yang putih di sana-sini. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berjalan di atasnya, mengingat saat ini tengah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin, di mana suhu menurun drastis hingga ke minus 9 derajat Celcius, mungkin karena itulah orang enggan keluar dari rumah mereka dan menjauh dari pemanas ruangan. Ah, ralat. Jalanan tak sepenuhnya sepi saat itu. Seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang, yang tentu saja aneh karena warnanya mencolok, berjalan dari arah Horikoshi Gakuen, sebuah sekolah menengah pertama dan atas bagi kaum borjuis.<p>

.

A Bleach fanfiction

Flow Snow by **Yacchan-chi**

Bleach by **Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah tidak bisa menjemputku sekarang?" ucap gadis yang bernama Orihime dan bermarga Inoue itu. "Yaah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menunggu Ayah, di taman depan sekolah." Gadis itu menutup handphone _flip _berwarna _baby pink_ miliknya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Seperti yang ia katakan kepada ayahnya barusan, Orihime berjalan menuju sebuah taman bermain yang ada di depan sekolahnya. "Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu di sini saja, ya," ujarnya sembari membersihkan salju yang menumpuk pada sebuah ayunan, lalu didudukinya ayunan yang masih sedingin es itu.

Orihime menunggu cukup lama, sekitar 45 menit. Sesekali dioleskannya _lipbalm_, sejenis _lipstick_, ke bibirnya agar tak kering dan akhirnya pecah-pecah._ Musim dingin yang sungguh berkesan_, begitu pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara, yang sepertinya suara seorang gadis, mengagetkan Orihime yang sedang asyik dengan handphone-nya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar sana.

"Si-siapa di sana?" Orihime mulai panik. Ia melompat dari ayunan tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Seharusnya, gadis manis, kau membiarkan ayunan tadi tertutup salju. Dingin dan gelap."

Bluk!

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja, seseorang melompat dari atas pohon maple yang tak jauh dari ayunan itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan sangat pendek, seperti rambut anak laki-laki. Wajah gadis itu pucat, dan ia hanya mengenakan piyama putih yang agak kebesaran, kini telah berada di hadapan Orihime.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Gadis berpiyama tadi berjalan melewatinya, dan kemudian duduk di atas ayunan –yang sebelumnya telah ditempati Orihime. "Baru kali ini aku… menampakkan diriku di hadapan orang yang belum aku kenal."

"Maaf, a-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan.."

"Lupakan saja. Apa yang kaulakukan di sore yang dingin begini?"

"A-aku… menunggu Ayahku datang. Kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan? Apa kau tidak kedinginan hanya dengan berpakaian seperti itu?"

Gadis berpiyama itu terdiam. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, membiarkan salju yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh pipinya yang pucat.

"Ah… maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Itu karena… aku sudah terbiasa. Selain itu… piyama ini satu-satunya yang kupunya, dan juga bunga ini." Gadis berpiyama itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda, lebih tepatnya karangan bunga Poppy merah -bunga kematian yang biasanya diletakkan di atas makam seseorang yang dicintai- yang telah layu, dan menunjukkannya kepada Orihime.

"Itu... Karangan bunga?" kata Orihime yang mulai bisa menguasai dirinya kembali serta mencoba tersenyum di hadapan gadis berpiyama itu.

"Ya. Mahkotanya rusak karena ada hewan bodoh yang sepertinya membenciku," sambung gadis berpiyama itu.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Ayahku."

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera kauberikan?"

Lagi-lagi gadis berpiyama itu terdiam.

"Ng… kalau kau keberatan, tidak usah cerita juga tak apa-apa, kok," ucap Orihime buru-buru.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Ayahku."

Sebelum Orihime sempat bertanya lagi, deru sebuah Nissan 370 Z Roadster nan mewah yang berhenti di depan taman bermain mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, itu Ayahku! Oh ya… emm… boleh aku tahu namamu?" kata Orihime ceria sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada ayahnya itu.

"Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa," jawab gadis berpiyama itu.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal, ya! Namaku Orihime Inoue. Oh ya, Arisawa-san, kau tinggal di mana? Mungkin besok sepulang sekolah aku bisa main ke rumahmu?"

"Aku… aku tidak…"

"Orihime!" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas meneriaki Orihime dari dalam mobilnya. Wajah lelaki itu, yang meskipun tampan, tetap saja terlihat kuyu karena lelah seharian bekerja.

"I-iya Ayah! Maaf ya, Arisawa-san, aku harus pulang. Besok kau ke sini lagi, kan?"

Gadis berpiyama yang bernama Tatsuki itu mengangguk. Ya. Tentu saja. Besok dan entah sampai kapan ia akan terus tinggal di sini. Karena ia memang tak punya siapa-siapa dan tempat tinggal lagi semenjak 'peristiwa' itu.

"Sampai besok, ya, Arisawa-san! Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sini lagi. Dengan begitu kita bisa bercerita banyak. Daah~" Orihime berlalu meninggalkan Tatsuki dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

xXx

Orihime mendesah pelan melihat lemarinya yang penuh dengan baju-baju baru yang belum pernah ia pakai dan bahkan labelnya belum dilepas. Lagi-lagi ayahnya yang gila belanja dan gila merek itu tidak mampu mengontrol keinginannya untuk membeli koleksi busana terbaru dari _brand-brand _ternama untuk anaknya.

Melihat setumpuk baju-baju itu, tiba-tiba saja Orihime teringat akan gadis berpiyama yang ia jumpai tadi di taman bermain, Tatsuki. Karena dia bilang hanya piyama yang ia punya, Orihime jadi ingin memberikan sebagian baju yang tidak terpakai ini.

"Orihime? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan baju-baju itu?" sang ayah yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa nampan berisi susu coklat hangat dan sepiring kecil biskuit itu membuat kaget Orihime yang sedang mengeluarkan sejumlah pakaian-pakaian bermereknya.

"Ayah… boleh tidak kalau aku memberikan baju-bajuku ini kepada temanku? Karena aku lihat dia sangat membutuhkan pakaian hangat ini."

"Tapi… apa kau yakin kau ingin memberinya baju-baju bermerek itu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau beri dia baju yang biasa saja?"

"Apa Ayah pernah membelikan aku baju yang tidak bermerek? Bahkan untuk tidur saja mereknya Bvlgari."

"Yah... kau benar sih. Sungguh, kau benar-benar ingin memberikan semua ini, Orihime?" ayah Orihime bertanya sekali lagi sembari mengusap lembut rambut anaknya.

Orihime mengangguk berulang kali untuk meyakinkan ayahnya. "Tak apa, Ayah. Lagipula kan, aku masih punya banyak baju yang belum pernah kupakai. Lihat saja, bahkan labelnya pun belum kulepas!"

Ayah Orihime tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. "Kalau memang kau ingin membantu temanmu, berikan saja."

"Sungguh? Te-terima kasih Ayah!"

Setelah meletakkan nampan ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur Orihime, ayah Orihime pun berlalu meninggalkan Orihime yang masih sibuk menata baju yang akan diberikannya untuk Tatsuki.

"Oh iya… Arisawa bilang, ia tak punya Ayah. Kira-kira Ayahnya ke mana, ya? Lalu bunga Poppy itu... siapa ya yang berani merusak karangan bunga itu? Ayah Arisawa di sana pasti sedih... Dan kenapa ia berada di taman bermain itu sendirian? Pakai piyama lagi… Hmm… jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya besok," gumam Orihime.

Ia menengok susu dan biskuit yang ada di meja di sampingnya, lalu kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. "Ah, aku jadi malas minum susu. Biar saja dia di situ sampai besok pagi."

xXx

Sementara itu, di taman bermain tadi, mata Tatsuki masih saja terjaga. Langit mendung menutupi sinar bulan yang, seandainya saja awan hitam tidak menutupinya, maka akan membuat malam itu menjadi sedikit terang.

Salju mulai turun kembali. Di atas pohon maple, di antara dedaunan yang mulai memerah, Tatsuki meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar tak kedinginan. Ia masih memikirkan gadis yang ada di taman ini tadi sore, Orihime.

"Aku tidak percaya lagi pada semua orang. Bahkan senyum gadis itu sekalipun. Tidak ada yang pernah peduli padaku. Sedikitpun tak pernah…"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Uwaah... Loha minna-san!<p>

Seperti yang sudah pernah saya bilang sebelumnya, kalau saya pasti mempublish setiap chapter dari Flow Snow ini setiap seminggu sekali, jadi harap sabar, ya! ^^'v

Oh, ya, mengenai prolog dari Flow Snow yang waktu itu... maaf kalo pendek banget... TAT Saya benar-benar kehabisan ide

Kalau minna-san merasa fict ini menarik, silakan di review, ya! Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan, lho! ^.


	3. Salju yang Mengalir

**FLOW SNOW**

**Chapter 3 **

**-Salju yang Mengalir-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jika keinginanku terkabul, aku ingin menjadi seperti salju yang menyelimutimu.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tak sedingin kemarin. Awan tipis sedikit menghalangi cahaya matahari yang sedang bersinar cerah. Salju sedikit menumpuk di sudut-sudut kota yang terabaikan. Orang-orang berbaju tebal berlalu-lalang di pinggir jalan. Mobil-mobil berderet mengantri di jalanan, saling membunyikan klakson dan berharap mobil di depannya segera bergerak maju. Bodoh memang.<p>

.

A Bleach fanfiction

Flow Snow by **Yacchan-chi**

Bleach by **Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Tatsuki berdiri diam di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk itu. Ia harus berhati-hati. Kalau tidak, petugas akan menangkapnya dan mengiranya bolos sekolah. Diamatinya seorang wanita dengan _make up _tebal yang melapisi wajahnya. Ia berjalan tergopoh sembari berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya yang sepertinya canggih. _Handbag_ Louis Vuitton yang ditentengnya menandakan kalau dia adalah kaum borjuis.

"Di dalamnya pasti ada dompet dengan uang yang banyak," ucap Tatsuki pelan.

Tatsuki kemudian mengikuti wanita itu. Matanya yang jeli menemukan sebuah kesempatan emas: wanita itu lupa menutup tasnya. "Bingo."

Wanita itu terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah kedai es krim. "Tolong satu es krim rasa _cappuccino_, ya," ucap wanita itu pada pelayan kedai.

"Aku beli es krim rasa coklat dan stroberi," Tatsuki menyeruak di samping wanita itu.

"Wah, wah, pagi-pagi dingin seperti ini sudah beli es. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya," balas pelayan itu dengan senyum yang ramah.

Setelah si pelayan menyibukkan dirinya di dapur kedai es krim dan si wanita kembali asyik dengan handphonenya, Tatsuki pun melancarkan aksinya. Dengan penuh hati-hati tangan kecilnya menyusup ke dalam tas wanita itu, mencari-cari di mana dompet yang ia inginkan itu berada. Tak lama tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit. _Pasti ini dompetnya! _Pikir Tatsuki. Ia pun menarik benda itu keluar. Dan benar, ia berhasil mendapatkan dompet merek Channel milik wanita itu. Segera dimasukkannya dompet itu ke dalam piyamanya.

"Ah, maaf, Nona, aku lupa membawa uang. Tidak jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" Tatsuki kembali berakting. Suaranya sengaja dibuat melas begitu agar si pelayan merasa iba padanya.

"Tidak bawa uang? Yah, apa boleh buat, aku juga belum menyiapkan es krimmu, kok."

"Terima kasih, Nona."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan," pelayan kedai itu melambaikan tangannya pada Tatsuki yang mulai menjauh dari kedai es krim itu.

Saat hendak kembali pulang, ralat, Tatsuki tidak punya rumah, jadi, saat hendak kembali ke taman bermain, matanya terpaku pada seorang kakek tua penjual makanan-entah-apa-itu, yang sepertinya enak. Kakek itu membolak-balik makanan-entah-apa-apa-itu agar bulat seperti bola dan mengeluarkan bau harum yang luar biasa nikmat, membuat orang-orang yang lewat di depannya meneteskan air liur, mungkin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tatsuki sembari menunjuk bola-bola makanan-entah-apa-itu yang tersusun rapi di atas lembaran-lembaran plastik berbentuk perahu yang masing-masing berisi lima buah.

Meskipun biasanya banyak orang tahu kalau makanan yang ia jual adalah takoyaki, tapi kakek itu tidak segan untuk menjelaskannya pada Tatsuki dengan senyumnya yang hangat. "Ini takoyaki, Nona, dengan potongan gurita segar yang aku cari sendiri di laut."

"Gurita?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sepertinya ini enak. Aku mau beli dua untuk kubawa pulang."

Kakek tua itu kemudian memasukkan dua lembaran plastik berbentuk perahu yang berisi takoyaki buatannya. "Untuk Nona manis pembeli pertama, aku berikan gratis."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sepertinya kau anak yang baik."

_Maaf, Kakek, tapi sebenarnya aku bukan anak yang baik, aku anak yang jahat, sangat jahat_, kata Tatsuki dalam hati. "Terima kasih."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, kalau tidak kau bisa tertangkap oleh petugas yang biasa berpatroli di sekitar sini," ujar kakek itu sambil terus tersenyum. Tatsuki mengangguk dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Hei, Hime! Mau pulang bareng? Hari ini ayahmu sibuk, 'kan?" seru Ichigo ketika seluruh murid-murid Horikoshi Gakuen berhamburan keluar sekolah. Ya, sore-sore begini, udara mulai dingin sehingga mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah mereka yang hangat.

"Emm… _ano…_ maaf, Ichigo, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar.." jawab Orihime cemas. Kepalanya sibuk melongok ke dalam taman bermain yang sepertinya sepi pengunjung.

"Tapi 'kan… Apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?"

"Tak usah cemas, aku tidak akan lama, kok. Ichigo pulang saja dulu."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. Yah, sebenarnya dia cemas sih. Karena Ichigo suka pada Orihime. Selain itu, rumah Ichigo juga searah dengan rumah Orihime. "Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon aku saja, ya."

Orihime mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah Ichigo tak tampak di matanya, segera ia melangkah memasuki taman bermain yang ada di depan sekolahnya itu.

Benar. Di sana tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan di atas pohon maple pun tak dijumpainya gadis kemarin sore, Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime duduk di atas ayunan menunggu Tatsuki. Hatinya berkata kalau gadis itu akan kemari tak lama lagi.

"Kau… benar-benar ke sini lagi rupanya…"

Orihime menoleh ke arah suara. Tatsuki di sana. Masih dengan piyama putihnya yang agak kebesaran, dia menenteng sebuah _paperbag_ berisikan banyak makanan. Sudah berhari-hari perutnya kosong sejak ia kabur dari rumah yang ia anggap seperti penjara itu. Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia makan dengan uang hasil ia mencuri.

"Arisawa-san! Coba tebak apa yang aku bawa!" Orihime membuka tas punggungnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Tatsuki.

"Pakaian?" ucap Tatsuki heran.

"Untukmu, agar tak kedinginan."

"Semuanya… untukku?"

Tanpa menjawab Orihime mengambil sebuah syal dan melingkarkannya ke leher Tatsuki. "Bagaimana?"

Tatsuki memandang syal yang kini telah melingkar di lehernya. Walau hanya sebuah syal, tapi entah mengapa seketika perasaan hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dikeluarkannya sekotak yakisoba yang baru saja ia beli. "Aku sudah makan ini tadi… jadi aku sedikit kenyang. Kita makan berdua saja, ya."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya kita duduk saja, Arisawa-san," kata Orihime sembari menggamit tangan Tatsuki. Mereka duduk di bawah naungan pohon maple dan memakan yakisoba itu bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya seenak ini, jadi aku beli lagi satu," kata Tatsuki sambil melahap seutas yakisoba terakhir miliknya.

"Yakisoba memang enak. Kau belum pernah makan ini sebelumnya?" jawab Orihime.

"Belum. Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah."

"Oh… Ah! Kemarin, kau belum sempat memberitahu tempat tinggalmu, kan?"

Tatsuki terdiam. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat kembali saat-saat dimana dia dulu 'dikurung' di sebuah rumah, dikucilkan, disembunyikan dari orang-orang, karena dia adalah anak haram. Ibunya menganggapnya aib yang tidak pantas diketahui orang-orang karena Tatsuki lahir tanpa ayah. Ya, ibu Tatsuki adalah pelacur, dan ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, ia hamil di luar nikah.

Tatsuki dititipkan pada seorang lelaki yang notabene adalah seorang mafia kejam kenalan ibunya. Di rumah tempat Tatsuki tinggal, banyak sekali orang-orang berpenampilan mengerikan kenalan mafia itu, yang pasti juga sama-sama mafia. Mereka biasa mabuk, berjudi, dan berkencan dengan banyak wanita di rumah itu, sebuah tempat yang menurut Tatsuki penuh kemaksiatan dan dosa.

Ibunya pun tak pernah menjenguknya. Jika beruntung Tatsuki mungkin akan menerima sepucuk surat dari ibunya yang isinya selalu menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi Tatsuki hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Semua surat yang dikirimkan tak pernah ia balas.

Di tempat itu Tatsuki hidup menderita. Ia diperlakukan sebagai pembantu, lebih tepatnya babu, karena di sana ia persis seperti orang yang sangat hina. Makanan yang diberikan pun jauh dari kata layak. Jika lengah sedikit, maka anjing Siberian Husky yang biasa mengawasinya dapat menerkamnya sewaktu-waktu, bahkan membunuhnya.

Hingga pada suatu hari Tatsuki mendapat sebuah kekuatan. Keberanian yang luar biasa. Ia dapat kabur dari dunia kemaksiatan yang telah belasan tahun menemaninya, bahkan melukai sang mafia busuk itu.

"Arisawa-san?" Orihime mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tatsuki, sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah… maaf," kata Tatsuki datar.

"Jadi… kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah…"

"Kau pasti bercanda~" kata Orihime yang tak menanggapi serius ucapan Tatsuki barusan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, sungguh. Sudah lima hari aku tinggal di taman ini, di atas pohon maple ini."

"Tapi… kenapa?" kali ini Orihime percaya.

"Aku benci tempat tinggalku yang dulu."

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumah? Tapi Arisawa-san, orangtuamu pasti mencarimu."

"Orangtua? Orangtua katamu? Bicara apa kau ini? Aku ini anak haram! Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku, aku benci ibuku! Aku benci mereka! Apa kau tidak tahu, selama ini, belasan tahun aku tinggal bersama orang-orang jahat. Mereka menganggapku aib! Mereka mengurungku, Orihime! Aku tidak tahan…. Aku… tidak kuat hidup seperti ini…." Suara Tatsuki yang keras dan cenderung seperti berteriak itu lama-lama melemah. Baru kali ini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua masalah di hidupnya kini telah tumpah pada seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal sehari yang lalu.

"Arisawa-san…" kini ganti mata Orihime yang menerawang jauh. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku, Orihime! Tidak ada!"

"Tidak ada selain aku," kata Orihime tersenyum. "Dulu… aku juga sama sepertimu, Arisawa-san…"

"Hah?" Tatsuki terkejut.

"Ya… tapi kemudian semuanya berubah, sejak aku menemukan 'salju yang mengalir'…"

**Flashback**

Ayah Orihime yang waktu itu merasa anaknya sudah cukup mengerti untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menunjukkan sebuah arsip berisi dokumen-dokumen, lebih tepatnya dokumen surat adopsi.

"I-ini… berarti aku bukan…" suara Orihime yang kala itu masih berumur 9 tahun bergetar, namun, ia tak dapat mengeluarkan air matanya. Berat baginya untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini, untuk mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya dia hanyalah anak angkat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Sangat mengganjal.

Saat itu dia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sedih, marah, kesal. Tapi… kepada siapa dia harus melampiaskan semua perasaan itu? Ayahnya? Jelas salah. Karena tanpa lelaki itu maka Orihime tak bisa hidup seenak ini. Tuhan? Terkutuklah Orihime kalau sampai menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena Tuhan-lah yang telah membuatnya ada di dunia ini dan bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya yang baik hati.

"Ayah… kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis? Padahal 'kan aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis Ayah?" tanya Orihime kecil dengan polos.

"Karena kau adalah gadis kecil baik hati yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menangis semudah itu," jawab ayah Orihime tersenyum.

"Begitu?" Orihime sedikit tersipu begitu ayahnya memujinya.

"Tentu. Selain itu, 'salju yang mengalir'-lah yang bisa membuatmu begini. Membuatmu menjadi seorang gadis tegar yang tidak mudah bersedih."

"Salju yang mengalir? Itu apa, Ayah?"

"Orihime, apa kau pernah melihat ada salju yang mengalir?" Orihime menggeleng.

"Semua salju itu membeku, kan? Sekarang, kalau ada seseorang yang hatinya membeku, bagaimana perasaannya?"

"Ng… orang itu pasti sedih dan… tidak bahagia," jawab Orihime.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah salju yang mengalir itu. Jadi, intinya, salju yang mengalir itu adalah kebahagiaan yang abadi, kebahagiaan yang tak akan lenyap sampai kapan pun, Orihime."

Orihime berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Aku mengerti, Ayah! Dan salju yang mengalir milikku adalah, aku bisa bertemu Ayah dan hidup bahagia seperti ini!"

Ayah Orihime tertawa mendengar ucapan anak angkatnya itu.

"Oh ya Ayah," sambung Orihime, "kapan Ayah menikah? Aku ingin punya ibu."

Ayah Orihime tertegun, kemudian tertawa lebih keras lagi. "Suatu saat kau pasti akan punya seorang ibu, Orihime."

**End of Flashback**

"Salju… yang mengalir?" Tatsuki masih tak percaya.

"Iya, salju yang mengalir. Aku yakin, suatu saat Arisawa-san akan menemukannya," kata Orihime mantap.

'Tes!'

Setetes darah merah menetes di atas salju yang putih sehingga warnanya terlihat menyala. Orihime memegang hidungnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah asal dari darah itu. Orihime mengalami _bleeding_, yang meskipun tak berat, tapi keadannya bisa menjadi fatal jika terlambat ditangani.

"Orihime! Hidungmu..!" Tatsuki memekik panik. Sementara Orihime yang wajahnya mulai memucat tetap tenang dan menyuruh agar Tatsuki tidak sepanik itu.

"Dokter bilang, hidungku meneteskan darah karena _vaso kontraksi_, pembuluh darahku mengerut lalu pecah karena aku tak tahan dingin," kata Orihime.

"Kau alergi dingin? Lalu kenapa tak pakai mantel?"

"Aku lupa," Orihime tersenyum tipis sambil terus memencet hidungnya agar darah tak menetes lebih banyak lagi.

"Ini," Tatsuki melepas syal pemberian Orihime dan mengalungkannya ke leher Orihime. "Tunjukkan di mana rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tatsuki pun menggandeng tangan Orihime erat. Mereka harus bergerak cepat karena salju kembali turun dan hari mulai gelap.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Yay! Ini ngebut banget loh! Dalam satu hari saya bisa mempublish 2 chapter dari fict abal ini sekaligus! Ini semua karena ada dorongan kuat buat ngelanjutin fict ini sampe selese XD<p>

Oke, minna-san, tolong review-nya yah! Karena fict ini masih banyak kurang suatu apapun XDD


End file.
